


Gaara x Sakura: Mating Season? Oh Shit!!

by VampireNeko34



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Horny Demon, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Swearing, sexual talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNeko34/pseuds/VampireNeko34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm only 17 years old, I have pink hair that's goes to my mid-back, I have emerald color eyes, that shines very bright then a diamond ring. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm on a mission to save the one that I might love. Something is wrong with Gaara! His been acting strange towards women, but his sister. I don't understand, I must know what is going on with him! I must help him. What do you mean its Mating season for Shukaku? And what do you mean he wants me?? Oh shit.. LEMONS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaara x Sakura: Mating Season? Oh Shit!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story i have, its on my Fanfiction website! I hope you can enjoy the story! Hopefully it want be to bad..if it is..then sorry!

I'm only 17 years old, I have pink hair that goes to my mid-back(that is wavy, since I didn't get to straighten my hair), I have emerald color eyes, that shines very bright then a diamond ring. What I'm wearing is a tight red sleeveless belly shirt(it has my clan symbol on the back of the shirt), with black baggy Capri(many different pockets that I can store my weapons and meds that I need to heal), and my ninja boots, that went up to my knees and they are black too. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm on a mission to save the one that I might fall in love with. I have forgotten about Sasuke, I don't need him! His just a chicken-emo-ass! 

I knock on the door two times, to know that it is me. When I heard a "Come in" from Tsunade. I walk in, and I saw a bunch of stack up paper on her desk, with empty bottles sake on the ground. I shook my head. 'She loooves her sake!' I giggle softly at this. "Tsunade-shishou, you called for me?" I ask her. She look up from her paper work and smile brightly at me. 'I love her to death. Ever since my mother pass away. She was always there for me...’ She takes good care of me, she is the best! I wouldn't give her up to nothing. "Yes I did! I have a very important mission for you. It's a solo mission. Something is wrong with the Kazekage, the doctors there says he been acting kind of strangely lately, especially towards women and none of the doctors can't figure it out! Whatever it is! I want you to fix! We can't have a war broke out between Sand and Leaf! I may have known what’s wrong, but I want you to find out first and report to me the details of what is wrong with him." She said slamming her fist on her desk, which cracked a little. "Hai! I promise I'll do whatever/anything it takes to help him!" I saw her smile. I smile back. "Good, now go get ready! You leave in two hours!" Then I left in a swirl of roses and blossoms petals. All I saw when I left was Tsunade big smile on her face. 

I arrive quickly at my house, it’s not a very big house, but I still love it though. I went straight towards my room. I started to pack some clothes, my medic supplies, my weapons, and other stuff that I need for the mission! 'LET'S GO! CHA!' Inner Saku said doing the first pump in the air. I shook my head at her, but I still smile, Inner is amazing person, It’s like were siblings! She keeps me on my toes, and helps me out when I need it. She be perverted at times. And it’s scary as HELL! I'll get random nosebleeds when she puts some sexy images in my head! There are some of Neji, Iruka, Genma, Kakashi-Sensei, sometimes Sai, Hell even the damn Akatsuki that I encounter with on missions!!!! I have to say they are hot though. And you know it’s true!

I walk out my house, and of course I made sure that everything is turn off! And the door is lock to! I'm headed to Suna right now... 'I really hope Gaara-san is OK!' I said to Saku. 'Me too Sakura..' Inner Saku said back. I heard some sadness in her voice. 'Don't worry, I'll do anything to heal him! No mattered what the risk is! Plus I already promise Lady Tsunade that I'll do anything. And I really don't want a war to go out between Suna and Konoha' I said to her while frowning. 'That is true! Konoha work too hard to get to this day!' Inner Saku said smiling from ear to ear. 'LET'S DO THIS SAKU!' I shouted in my head! 'CHA!' Inner Saku shouted back! Then she started to fist pump! 

xX 4 hours later Xx 

I stop for a 30 minute water break.. Ughhh! It’s freaking hot outside! Oh that's right... I'M IN SUNA RIGHT NOW! Damn freaking sand everywhere! It’s even in my fucking shirt! Like what the hell! How the hell people can live out in this damn heat! I gulp down some water. I sigh, so refreshing. Good thing I brought more water and I know how to make water cold! Thank you Kakashi-sensei for teaching me this! I put my water back. 'Almost there!' I said to myself. Just little farther! Saku was playing cards with her. Stuff animals..? Well alrighty then!

xX 30 minutes later Xx

I finally made it to Sunagakure gates. 'HELL YES!!I' Inner Saku said. I started to walk up to the Gate keepers. I smile at them. They smile back at me. "Hello Haruno-san, I really hope you can help our Kazekage-sama. His very good leader, and I don't want to lose him or anything to bad happen to him." He said bowing towards me, and the others did to. "I'll do whatever it takes to help him! I already promise too many people!" I smile really big. "Thank you so much Haruno-san. Here is the address you'll be staying at. The house is very nice and the furniture is already set for you." He told me with a smile. "Thank you so much!" I said to him and then I bow to him, and I took my leave to the house I'll be staying at for a while. I can't wait to see Gaara-kun! *cough* *cough* I mean Gaara-san... I chuckle lightly... Arrive at my house that I'm staying at.

It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either... It was perfect! I love it! I open up the door and walk in. It was beautiful! There was living room (with two recliners, A couch for three people, and it was black)' A kitchen that was medium size (perfect for cooking!), the wall was a dark cream color which was really pretty. (A/N: Too lazy to talk about the place...) I'm starving! First need to take a shower, then I'll fix something to eat! I smile at this. I started to make some Ramen! When I finish, I sat down and started to eat all my Ramen!

Finally I'll get to take a shower! I walk into the bathroom, it was pretty nice. I took all my clothes (unwrap my bindings from my chest) and I adjust the right temperature that wasn't too cold or too hot! When I unwrap my chest bindings... I could finally breathe! My chest is bigger than Ino's, but smaller then Hinata... Ino would always come up to me and always telling me I'm too small, and that I could never get a boyfriend because of it... It hurt a lot when she said that to me, I thought she was my friend. I shook my head at the thought! I hop into the shower 'Ahhh so much better!' I sigh to myself.. I wash my hair with my vanilla strawberry shampoo, and condition. And then I wash my body with sweet pea! I got out of the shower, and I grab the towel to wrap it around me. I feel so much better and I look much better too! I went through my bag and I pick out my pj's. I put on an white and blue polka dots bottom and a white tank top on. 

Then suddenly I heard a knock at the door... 'Huh I wonder who that could be!" So I left my room! And I walk down stairs to see who it is. When I open the door, I saw Temari and Kankuro. "Hello Temari-san and Kankuro-san!" I open the door wider to let them. They both walk in with a smile on their faces. "Hello Sakura-chan! It’s been a while since I saw you!" Temari said. I laugh a little. "Yes, it has! It’s good to see you guys again! Is Gaara-san OK!?" I ask to quickly at the last part. I heard Temari giggle. "His fine... For right now. It's crazy that none of the Doctors could figure out what it's going on! I want my baby brother to be healed! I demand him to be heal! DAMN IT!!" Temari said with anime tears. I and Kankuro sweat drop. I smile at her. "Don't worry Temari-chan, I'll do whatever I can to save Gaara-san." I said to Temari smiling. She look at with her anime tears still running down her face. I laugh lightly at this. "Thank you Sakura, you are the best!" Temari said while squeezing the life out of me! I saw Kankuro sweat drop at this. "Come on Temari Lets Sakura be! She'll see him tomorrow morning!" He said to her. She finally let go of me, I can breathe finally! "Well bye guys I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" I aid to them. They said their goodbyes and left. I sigh out loud. I walk towards my bed that I'll be sleeping. 'Lights out for me!' I said to myself 'Goodnight Outer!' I heard my Inner said to me "Goodnight Inner' Then I fell into a dreaming world of naked Gaara. Thank you Inner...


End file.
